


Metamophosis Afterglow

by Hecatetheviolet



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul: Re - Fandom
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aggressive vers touka, Body Changes, Comfort Sex, Dragon Kaneki headcanons, Dragon heals like Rize, F/M, Fingering, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Kagune Usage, Kagune Sex, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Super Ultra Consentual Sex, Trans Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Vaginal Sex, Whatever-touka-says-he-is kaneki, after dragon, eh touka, kagune stuff, kanetou, love and acceptance, nonhuman anatomy, touken lovin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecatetheviolet/pseuds/Hecatetheviolet
Summary: She did promise to love him even if his body changed. When she'd said that, she had envisioned something more profound - more physical kakuja mutation, another bout of amnesia, total monstrosity. This? In comparison, this is nothing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> all yall horn dogs with your double dick neki - I raise you the superior option: vagina neki

He jolts, once, and stiffens sharply beneath her as her hand reaches into his pants and curls - and _curls_ and _curls_. 

 

Touka catches on her own breath at the soft space under her palm, at the plush, tender give of flesh-soft kagune. Her first, honest reaction is one of curiosity - to curl her questing fingers a tiny bit more, to put a little pressure in her touch - but no, the fever hot mound under her fingertips is smooth, parted, strange.

 

Kaneki whimpers.

 

Touka yanks her hand away immediately. Though the pressure she'd applied had been near infinitesimal, if she hurt him, more, _after all he just went through_ \- but when she glances up, his face is covered. Nearly healed arms, still scaled from the elbow up, guard his expression. His mouth is clenched tightly shut, trembling the tiniest bit under the pressure.

 

"Did it hurt?"

 

With a quick little breath, he shakes his head from behind his barrier, completely tense and silent as he mouths something in the dim moonlight. She can hear it just as loudly as if he'd screamed it to her - all muscle memory and familiar unhappiness.

 

 _I'm sorry_.

 

 _Idiot_ , she thinks, but keeps herself from saying, just this once. She'd promised him, hadn't she? Though he hadn't heard it from her mouth, he must have felt it there when she kissed him, must had understood it in some primal way when he turned to her, when he'd married her. He should know by now that she loved him. Kagune additions and subtractions and all.

 

This, after everything, is meant to be a reminder for him. That he is loved, that his body is desired, that Touka will not leave him. She was expecting for things to be different, to be more careful of his changed body, maybe, but a complete and sudden change was not one that she was prepared for. It wasn't one that she was expecting to have to be prepared for, but at the same time it was very welcome. Compared to all the physical horrors and pains he could be going through, this was nothing. 

 

This - although she would never deny that she loved his dick, loved their sex as it had been, this wasn't that bad. It interested her, in a way. Brought up the curiosity she'd felt with Yoriko, under Rize's sharp, dark eyes, next to the dozens of sweet smelling human girls in her classes. This was more intimately familiar, too.

 

Touka huffs, decision easily made, and leans over him, tugging on one of his arms and the waistband of his pants, her own already long lost.

 

"Let me see you. All of you,"

 

It feels good to hear him gasp out her name, to see him uncurl under her care. The ghoulish luminosity of his silvery eyes is enhanced by the tears he's trying to blink away as he gazes up at her, staring with such a shocked expression that she can't help but feel a little annoyed. What did he think she was going to do? Eat him for not having a dick? He turned into a giant dragon a few days ago. Honestly.

 

"Come on, let me see,"

 

She kisses her idiot husband first, letting him relax and calm himself down. The little noise he makes when she guides one of his hands to her breasts is amusing and helps to ease them both. He does cooperate when she tugs at his pants again, shifting a bit to let her push them off - then promptly closes his legs, hiding under her again. Touka bites his lip until he whines.

 

The soft bed creaks quietly when she sits up, moving to straddle his legs, her hand on one of his thighs. He's still shaky, she can tell, but now that he's been exposed and not treated badly he's starting to calm down. The thigh under her hand is relaxed, pliant under her touch; she could easily pull his legs open herself, but she wants him to do it. Wants him to act on his trust of her.

 

Her shirt doesn't get stuck on her head this time, though the awkward air between them right now takes her back to that day. Kaneki's shirt has already been wrangled off of him - he's been running hot since Dragon, and having clothes on while touching him was almost uncomfortable.

 

The hand pressed over his panting mouth curls as Kaneki looks quietly away from her, his cheeks pink as he slowly slides his legs up and apart for Touka. _Oh_. The clumsy, enthusiastic interest he'd shown her as a virgin had been wonderful, but this shy, trusting hesitance is equally endearing, somehow. The newness and unfamiliarity makes it seem like a first time, all over again.

 

Smiling at him in encouragement, she kisses the soft side of his knee as she takes his calves and situates herself comfortably over him. He flushes even redder, all the way to his ears. That was much better. Kaneki could be as shy as he wanted; Touka would always be there to pull him from his shell, though she hoped it would never be so literal again.

 

The delicate swirls of his kakuja markings glow lightly, hardly noticeable, but a slight, red light leaks from him. There are two thin, elegant swirls framing his pubic mound, less intricate than the ones high on his throat, singular lines where the large ones over his hips branch out like vines. Touka carefully places her thumb over the very end of one of the marks and follows it down, moving his leg a bit to trace it where it moves in the junction between his thigh and his crotch. It's hard to see in the night, in the shadows of his body, but the raised welt of it is clear and the near invisible glow teases her eyes, so far on the edge of her sight that she feels like it might not be real.

 

They look like - like the scrolls on a violin - the slit between his legs a single, well tuned string.

 

She makes sure to meet his eyes before going any further. He never did answer her.

 

"Does it feel bad?"

 

This time he takes in a sturdy breath, meeting her gaze, red as his kagune, as he gives her an honest answer.

 

"N-no, it feels... strange, but - I don't know," His gaze turns a bit too pleading, his legs shifting around her awkwardly. She raises her eyebrows, waiting, bumping her shoulder against his leg companionably. She's not going to touch him if it's - sore, or something. It is very new. It might be - unfinished - or not handle stimulation well. It looks okay, from what she's seen so far, but she's no Kimi. _New organs_ her ass.

 

"I don't know what it's supposed to feel like?" Kaneki finally offers, weakly. As if she never gave him explicit instructions or anything. Did he never read erotica? Touka is going to make him read erotica.

 

"Well, just tell me if it hurts, okay?"

 

 He swallows hard, nodding bravely at her. Sliding her thumb slowly inward, she examines his plush, smooth labia, parting them gently. They're marked with the same ridges as the rest of his kakuja form, but here those marks as compressed, like the pages of a tightly closed book. Inside, however, the marks are larger, and firmer - an odd texture that feels nice, if dry, under her thumb. His labia minora are wavier than hers - petal like and thin. Touka glances up, checking on him, and finds him half watching, making odd expressions as he parses the new sensations. Good so far, then. The hand that wasn't pressed over his mouth was absently crimping the sheets. She would like to hold it instead - he was such a sap for that, honestly - but she really wants to touch him more.

 

She wonders how sensitive it is - the same as her, or less? More, because of his kagune's sensitivity? She hopes her slightly sweaty fingers don't feel bad. She'd always hated that salty, near burning feeling that her own bare hands gave her. Kaneki's smooth kagune fingers has been a godsend.

 

She introduces her other hand carefully, pulling him entirely open. His clit is tiny - which is unfortunate, she thinks - and there is, in fact, a well developed opening. Her husband really does have a vagina. It's - startlingly attractive, actually.

 

She barely remembers to warn him first, and actually "alright" might not have been the best way to do so, but his confused question ends in a choked moan so she supposes it turned out fine.

 

He's still dry, and the kagune flavor sparks on her tongue, but those _ridges, fuck_ \- it really is amazing. Kaneki is as absurdly delicious as always, but this time, tasting him comes with a soundtrack of gasping moans rather than the stoic pain at that church, so long ago, or the tearful romance of their marriage bite. It's somewhere in the middle, between those two intensities, and Touka wants to hear more from him.

 

She doesn't bother with going slow anymore, she's never been one for patience, so she starts right in with her favorite trick - one that she'd finally gotten Kaneki brave enough to do to her. She may not be good at Japanese, but she can trace out the alphabet with her tongue, if _this_ is the encouragement she gets.

 

Kaneki is a mess above her. He's gone from pressing the back of his hand to his mouth to biting the side of it to stifle his noises - which is probably a good thing. He's always been a bit loud - which Touka finds adorable, don't get her wrong - but they are in a facility surrounded by ghouls after a massive medical scare. Kaneki making odd noises in the night would be sure to draw unwanted attention. Touka barely cares. She wants to hear him screaming like he wants to.

 

His hips squirm under her unrelenting mouth, and she has to grab them to hold him down when she gets to his clit. He _arches_ , and it's wonderful, but the position is kind of hurting her neck so she brings him up with her, throwing his legs over her shoulders. He gasps at that, looking dazed, and squeezes his heavy thighs lightly around her.

 

Her jaw aches from her ferocity, but she latches on to him again anyway - he's so wet now that it's hard to keep herself on him. The sheets are bunched up in his hands, dragged down near his shoulders like a cape - and now he really is glowing. Every spiral on him, the lines on his face, the tiny marks beneath his eyes - he's lit up with pleasure, like Touka's kindled a fire in him, and that drives her to squeeze her own thighs together, helplessly aroused, but unable to do anything about it in this position.

 

Kaneki gazes up at her, unashamed as he only becomes in sex, and reaches out to her, moving his legs to pull her in at the same time she dives forward. _Fuck_ , she loves how flexible he is. The kiss is a fierce on his end as it is on hers - her arms are caught in his legs, but he makes up for it by wrapping her tightly in his own, tugging at her hair, trying to pull her closer. She wonders if he can taste himself on her tongue, wonders if her mouth is stained red, glowing - she feels like it is.

 

They both gasp, panting hard, when they finally have to part. The openings under his clavicle release a bit of steam.

 

"You - you too, Touka-chan," Kaneki manages after a few moments, smoothing his hot hands down her back, pressing briefly over her kakuhou. "I want - you too,"

 

It takes her fuzzy brain a few seconds to parse that, then she's pushing his legs away and moving to straddle his face - before realizing that she'd never gotten the time to take her panties off. They're soaked and _in the way_ -

 

Kaneki hooks a finger around the elastic and tears them off. Touka was going to tease him - _now you know what it feels like_ \- but instead all she can do is plant herself down firmly and lean back down to continue her feast. She introduces her fingers, thrusting into the dripping, burning heat of him alongside her tongue, and it's incredible, how well she can feel him reacting with his own mouth on her. His voice is safely blocked, and this way the only one who knows his pleasure is _her_. He's completely hers - not just in this moment, or in their marriage, or in her belly, but _hers_ , all the way through. She's taking his virginity a second time.

 

He's probably thinking something just as sappy, since the motions of his tongue are too well choreographed to be anything but memorized poetry stanzas. Fuck, she loves him so much.

 

A particularly deep thrust on her part brings him to a shattering halt - he freezes, arching away from her, a single gasp escaping him as he orgasms. She's barely able to move her head away before his legs clamp closed, squeezing her hands as his toes curl, his body tight as a bow string for a few weightless seconds. It's that that brings Touka to her own release - never once has he come quietly, his voice choked by pleasure - _and she did that_.

 

She moves on shaky limbs, her jaw beyond sore, to collapse more comfortably on his chest. She wants very much to pass out - she's not slept well recently, and can barely stay awake past sunset, anymore, and sex is the best kind of exhausting, but she spares a moment to check on him. This was all for his sake, after all, even if she got quite a lot out of the experience.

 

The glow is slowly dimming, having flared brighter when he came, and he's still steaming a bit, but the silent tears that run down his face are clean, catching in the edges of his smile as he meets her eyes. They kiss gently, once more, before nuzzling in together and settling in to sleep, wrapped up his sheet - a familiar ending to their love.

 

 


	2. Steady Beat

Touka wakes slowly, perfectly comfortable. This is rare - no nausea, not too cold, no hunger headache, not alone in her bed - so she basks in it. 

 

Kaneki's radiant heat against the front of her body melds neatly with the cool air pouring in through the open window. Logically, if she starts to wake up more fully, this moment will fade and she'll realize how sticky they both are and how obnoxiously hot he is. She nuzzles into his soft hair and almost successfully wills herself back to sleep.

 

A sudden, rhythmic pounding on the door shocks her awake. Kaneki, the useless lump, groans quietly and tries to snuggle her, but now she's awake and hot and pissed.

 

The pounding doesn't stop. It's that smug bitch Nishiki, she can just feel it. She struggles to get her shirt over her  head and kick her ruined panties under the bed at the same time. Fuck her jeans, she's taking Kaneki's comfy sweats.

 

Nishiki, that smug bitch, continues knocking loudly on the door jam after she wrenches the door open. He was smart enough to stand to the side, at least.

 

"Rise and shine, happy couple. If I can't sleep until noon, neither can you."

 

"Fuck you, shitty Nishiki. Go bother Kimi,"

 

"Now, now, I'm trying to be helpful. There's a lot of visitors on their way up here and I figured you'd like to have pants on for it. Also, Kimi wants him in the lab soon."

 

 Touka isn't going to thank him, but she also won't try to fight him today. 

 

"So," Nishiki begins, leaning around her to peer into the room, where she can hear the sheets shifting. "How are... things?" 

 

Her answer is interrupted by a small distressed noise that has them both checking on Kaneki. 

 

He's sitting up, tangled rather impressively in the sheet, making odd faces as he tugs a corner of the fabric out of one of the holes in his chest. It slides out easily, stained with kagune fluid but otherwise fine, and he shudders as he drops it. 

 

"Huh," Nishiki offers in a tone of polite disinterest, cupping his chin and leaning heavily on her shoulder. "That's really gross."

 

Kaneki grimaces, starting to say something - probably an apology - but yawns instead, his jaw unhinging slightly.

 

There's a beat of silence before Nishiki pulls away with a put upon sigh, patting her shoulder once. 

 

"Well, I'm satisfied. Enjoy your selves," 

 

Touka shrugs him off and waves him down the hall, checking around to make sure no one else is waiting in ambush. The coast looks clear, thank fuck. They really need to talk. Alone.

 

With their friends coming up at any moment, it might not be the best time, but - they're both so bad at talking. If it doesn't happen soon, it's liable to not happen until it's too late. Though, Touka has been careful, after that agonizing 72 hours - after that agonizing three years - to not let that happen. She and Kaneki - they are going to talk. She's not going to let anything between them be put off anymore.

 

She lets him finish putting his shirt back on and start to search for the pants she's wearing before interrupting him. 

 

"So? How was it? Did it feel good?"

 

With his back to her and his hands busy trying to fix his hair - it was even worse now than when it was shorter - he appears perfectly nonchalant.

 

The tips of his ears are as red as the back of his neck. The color reflects into his hair, making it look slightly pink in addition to being a rat's nest, like fluffy cotton candy. Touka really wants more cake now, but she also wants to tease her husband with her greater sexual prowess for the second time.

 

He coughs into his hand, clearly not stalling.

 

"It was - um. It was really nice, Touka-chan." _Nice_. She ate him out into a sobbing mess and it was _nice_. How very Kaneki.

 

It's a good thing she knows him so well, this easily flustered idiot. 

 

She pushes away from the door and settles behind him on the bed, kissing his neck and following the trail that her ring on his necklace makes. 

 

"So you wanna go again?"

 


	3. Pounding Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the kagune sex we've all been waiting for

"I really don't know - about _this_ , Touka-chan..."

 

Touka pretends that she didn't hear that, which is easy to do because it's being mumbled from behind a hand barrier. At least he's already naked this time. It's such a chore to get him to strip fully when he's decided to be shy. Fucking in his soft sweater was pretty cute, actually, but Touka was going to die of heatstroke if she so much as _saw_ clothes during sex anymore.

 

She tugs gently at one of his new kagune tendrils - a bright, luminous white cluster of thin, arching tentacles, almost inorganic in their perfectly smooth shape. _Like an osmanthus flower_. It's new and strange and intriguing; Touka is nothing if not curious about biology. Kaneki is just a walking biological question mark at this point - sue her for being interested in her husband's body.

 

She keeps a firm but careful hold on the limp tendril in one hand and tugs gently at one of the more active ones curled away from his body. It goes limp in her grasp, just like the last five. She tries really hard not to laugh - there's a metaphor here about performance anxiety.

 

His heavy kagune writhes slowly, settled around his shoulders like messy wings, filling up most of the bed. There's really only room to be right in front of him, directly in his lap, as Touka has been now for nearly fifteen minutes.

 

She's horny, he's horny, they both want to have sex - but he is just not having her adventurous ideas today.

 

It makes perfect sense. They both have vaginas, and they've used his kagune in the bed before. Granted, not this upgraded version, but -

 

In her defense, his kagune is basically a cluster of self propelled phalluses. Textureless and eerily smooth, but nonetheless interesting to someone predisposed to an interest in dicks. And dick shaped objects. Attached to her husband. Who is exhaustively vanilla.

 

Thankfully, his hesitance with this is his usual shyness - the same initial shyness as on their first night together, the same as when she first sat on his face in the underground, the same as when she coaxed him to release his kagune for the first time. Adorably close to the time they'd bounced a new hole in his cot and he squeaked.

 

He's not hiding his body from her - not trying to keep his kagune completely out of the picture. It's evidently the logical step two that he's having issues with.

 

"That just - that can't be safe, Touka-chan!" Kaneki laments weakly.

 

She's keeping her patience here; she knows how to rile him up, so it really will only take a few reassurances to get him to relax. But first, the opposite of relaxation.

 

Keeping one of his kagune in hand, she gently pulls his chin up - making sure not to apply too much pressure to the joint between his skin and the kagune formation of his throat, he doesn't have much feeling in that area - and guides him into a kiss. He moans a little, pressing forward, and Touka hums just to feel him shiver. Finally getting bold enough to respond in turn, he places his hands on her lower back, sliding upward to cover her shoulder blades securely. 

 

Touka shivers, he kakuhou swelling open at the gentle pressure, the little sparks of _not quite pleasure_ making her lean into his touch, subtly encouraging him to loom over her. 

 

It felt nice to be the one being taken care of, sometimes. With all his attention on her and their sex, it felt like the rest of the world that had been so cruel to both of them dissipated. She wasn't overly fond of missionary position except when she was in the mood for it - like now. It was times like this that she was thankful that it was Kaneki's default setting.

 

Touka wrapped her arms around his neck and finished laying back, settling comfortably beneath him. His hands smoothed around her body, sliding up to cup her breasts, gentle enough that the near constant soreness there didn't bother her any more than usual.

 

Kaneki pulled back from the kiss slowly, looking flushed and a little uncertain, but mostly trusting.

 

"You're sure? It's okay?" While the constant careful awareness and tenderness wasn't something that Touka had often fantasized about when she was younger, she really can't say that it did nothing for her. She was in a soft mood today, and his kindness felt extra wonderful. Especially since she was getting what she wanted.

 

"Yes, it's fine, c'mon..." Her voice came a bit more breathless than she'd intended it to be, but she was so ready and wet and waiting - so aroused that it almost hurt.

 

He held her eyes for a few long moments before closing his own slowly, the light of them casting the shadows of his long lashes over his cheeks, the lines melding with the red glow of his kakugon pathways. 

 

The heavy curtain of his kagune, which had been veiled over them, shivering and curling, unfurled fully. Touka watched in awe - they filled the space with their bulk, and cast light into the corners that they couldn't reach. Nothing could exist in this room but Kaneki and Touka, tucked into the small space beneath him.

 

The light was soft, faint, but oddly stark - the few shadows that survived were almost too dense and contrasting to be real. He was too beautiful to be real. This light, bright on him, and his determination to make something happen with her - it reminded her of the church, where she'd first tasted him. His flesh, and the true, bright soul of Kaneki Ken.

 

Touka tucked some of his overlong hair behind his ear, leaving her hand on his cheek to bring his attention back to reality. She couldn't help her fond, amazed smile when he shakily met her gaze again, looking for confirmation that she wanted this, wanted him.

 

She did. She always had.

 

 His answering smile must have been as sweet, but Touka couldn't tell since they were kissing again. This - _this_ was the part she loved best in her softer moods. When they met perfectly in the middle and melded together into a single mind, a single want.

 

She gasped a bit when a single tentacle finally, _finally_ , brushed against her belly. It curled away after her initial twitch against the sudden, unfamiliar touch, then rested lightly over her hip.

 

It was so light, so delicate despite its decent size, that she couldn't help but relax again, though her heart was pounding. She had to break the kiss completely - she couldn't control her breathing and Kaneki had been getting sloppy, anyway. He squeezed her breasts slightly as he took in a breath, grounding himself with her. 

 

Touka reached down, into the thin space between their bodies, and touched the kagune there. It bent away like a cat that didn't want to be petted, or a magnetic rope encountering a negative charge.

 

It squirmed against her leg briefly, before it crept up to her again. Touka poked it then moved her hand higher. Kaneki groaned at her.

 

"Don't - don't _play_ with it,"

 

She grinned at him cheekily before gripping it firmly and tugging it forward, situating it evenly between their crotches. He jolted, gasping, then pressed down on her, trapping the kagune between them, laving kisses against her throat. Emboldened by this, a few more of his kagune swept around her legs, lifting them to wrap around her. Distantly, she decided she liked that, being held and squeezed in place of keeping her legs around him. There were too many kagune sprouting from his back to do that right now so _this_ \- not a bad alternative.

 

Kaneki pulled away from where he had been mouthing at her chest and neck, checking on her again.

 

" _More_ ," Touka told that wordless gaze.

 

The kagune in her grasp thrust forward - a strong movement that was just as arousing as it was clumsy. His second thrust was more confident, more of a natural motion. The kagune slid easily between them, not wet on its own - his kagune used to _drip_ like nothing she'd ever seen, but now was firmer and drier - but coated on each side by matching wetness.

 

It felt perfectly dicklike, firm and phallic in her hand and where it rubbed against her vulva, but at the same time there was a foreign element to it - something in the too clean shape, something in the texture - that made it even more arousing. This was a part of Kaneki that she had yet to experience, but was breathlessly close to being fucked by. And that was great, but -

 

"You too," Touka managed to gasp, "it's good - you too," Kaneki hummed at her near nonsensical statement, and started to draw back. She squeezed his kagune as it pulled back, trying to be gentle, but needing him back, quickly.

 

He moaned and thrust forward again, his own hips stuttering, settling obediently back on top of her. Releasing his kagune, Touka gave his shoulder one last squeeze to communicate that she wanted him to lie still, then reached between them with both hands. She gripped one of the kagune around her legs and pulled it free, smoothing her other hand over his belly until she reached his own wet lips, curling her fingers gently inside.

 

Fuck, this was still so new, so incredible - which was why she wanted to explore this with him, as the inspiration for it struck. Now that he was in the mood it would be easier to convince him, too, so Touka didn't hesitate in raising the kagune to his pussy, opening him gently with her fingers to guide the head of his kagune to rest there.

 

" _You too_ ,"

 

His flushed, shocked face was so cute. Honestly.

 

"It feels so good, Kaneki, I promise. It's okay if you don't want to,"

 

He bit his lip, then lowered his head, canting his hips back the slightest bit. The glow of his body, his kagune, hadn't dimmed any. Touka was bathed in red and white light, in the total, physical proof of his arousal, so she waited.

 

She could feel his strangely patterned heart pounding, but he was relaxed atop her, not tense or shaky. Steam curled from the vents in his chest, and a thin gush of fluid painted her fingers. Oh, so just first time nervousness, then, that was fine, she could help -

 

He crashed froward, catching her in a fierce kiss as his kagune pulled back - then thrust _in_.

 

Touka moaned, clinging to his arms. _Yes_. Kaneki pulled away from her mouth with a sharp cry, more surprised than pained. Touka chuckled at his quick wince, slipping one hand around his shoulder to finger the edge of his nearest kakuhou, dipping gently inside. The arm on that side buckled, his mostly hollow, near weightless body half collapsing on top of her.

 

And then he was thrusting. The two kagune must be synchronized, Touka noted distantly, since his little shivers matched up with her moans. He must have found it as good as she always had, since the speed picked up and he moaned in her ear, shuddering against her.

 

It really did feel strange. If his vagina had extra texture and heavy ridges, then this had _nothing_. It slid in and out with plastic ease, a bit bigger than what she was used to, but a pleasantly even stretch all the same. It felt less like a dick and more like some kind of specialty toy - something flexible beyond flesh and burning hot. She had felt it against her hand, yes, but the heat of her own body combined with the fever hot kagune left her feeling like some sweltering, melting thing was fucking her, rather than a being that had once been human. The fluid that dripped out of her felt superheated, like it should steam as much as he did.

 

This was nothing like anything she'd ever felt before - it was incredible. Kaneki's kagune was incredible.

 

She tried to turn her head as much as she could, wanting to watch him. The lines down his doll-like face glowed from within, his lashes fluttering over his closed eyes, his sweet pink blush limed in white light. _Good_. _Yes_ , that's what she wanted. This contentedly pleasured expression was wonderful - Touka was so glad that his first time being penetrated was as gentle as the one he'd given her.

 

Once he was more comfortable in this kind of sex, she'd take control and give him a good pounding - but not now, not today.

 

Kaneki moaned again as the kagune inside her fucking _wriggled_ , sending sharp shocks of pleasure through her system, arching her back, making her gasp. She'd been so hyped up and aroused for so long that she came before she wanted to, honestly shocked and affronted by her own orgasm. The kagune dissipated instead of slipping out, like he simply couldn't keep it together anymore.

 

Whatever. They'd probably go again in an hour. Pregnancy had made her libido match his, finally. She watched him through lidded eyes, envying his stamina.

 

He really was absurdly beautiful.

 

The little lines of concentration on his usually too smooth face coupled with his completely debouched hair painted a wonderful picture, one that sent a little thrill back through her.

 

Reaching her tired arms back around him, she edged into his kakuhou on each side, just where an ukaku would be if that was all that he had.

 

He moaned, much louder than he probably should have, and faltered in the comfortable, steady rhythm he'd built up - trying to press into her hands and thrust his hips at the same time, falling into a sloppy writhe, surrounded by too much pleasure to help himself. Wetness had gathered on his lashes, making the glow of his eyes sparkle even brighter as he gazed up at her dazedly.

 

Touka pecked his lips lightly, holding his gaze as she dug her fingers into the small spaces between his kagune, watching his orgasm hit him, his kagune writhing against the walls, the floor, the ceiling.

 

He collapsed on top of her again, shivering with little aftershocks. The kagune fell, resting inert against the floor, carpeting the room. Darkness crept in as his light slowly faded, leaving only the faintest vestiges of a red glow in the lines of his body.

 

Touka swept his sweaty hair back as he panted quietly, recovering slowly.

 

"Alright?" She breathed, hardly daring to break this tender silence.

 

Kaneki moved a bit to look up at her, with a little sniffle but no tears this time, though he did have to blink suspiciously often, and smiled at her.

 

"I love you, Touka-chan," He whispered, voice a tired croak.

 

 _Sap_ , she thought helplessly, melting as she stroked his hair.

 

"You too. Now move a bit, you're hot."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Later & More

Touka creeps quietly down the dark hallway, moving as steadily as she can without making a sound. Her blood rushes in her ears and makes it harder to hear the rasping breaths behind her.

 

A tiny shift of pressure moves across her lower back and she shudders, picking up speed where she can without creating any noise. She's almost there. _Just a little further -_

 

A wooden slat creaks sharply beneath her foot, and everything goes still.

 

Her hesitance allows Kaneki to catch up completely, squeezing her hand where they're holding tight to each other and pressing in close against her back. They both wait, frozen in the silent dark.

 

Nothing happens.

 

Touka shuffles the last few feet to the door with even more painstaking slowness. Kaneki follows obediently.

 

Touka reaches out and finally finds the knob after a few breathless seconds in the dark. Pushing it open just as slowly and carefully, she eases into the room, dragging Kaneki behind her. 

 

He yawns again as she shuts it behind him, standing in the way as she maneuvers around him to turn on the dim light and then firmly flick the lock. It's bright and shiny, the plastic packaging still in the garbage can. 

 

"Good now?" Kaneki asks fondly. Touka barely restrains from shushing him. Although they did a good job of wearing Ichika down for the night, she's an excitable child and it seems like the smallest of noises will send her running to investigate.

 

She is also remarkably wiley. Touka checks the lock again, then twists around Kaneki to check the baby monitor. The black and white video shows a peacefully sleeping Ichika, in her own little bed, with only a mild mess left in the room. An unusual, but blessed occurrence.

 

Why did no one tell her toddlers were so much work. Why did her daughter decide to take after her instead of Kaneki? Touka loves Ichika with all her heart, but _oh, fuck_ what she wouldn't _give_ for a child who could entertain herself sometimes. _Just for five minutes. Please._

 

Before she can find something else to knit pick as a sign of sleepless rebellion, Kaneki gently takes her hand back and guides her away from the door.

 

 "It's fine, I think. She was running around all day and fell asleep as soon as she was in bed. It's _fine_ ," he stresses, squeezing her hands, " _It's fine_."

 

It is fine. It's all good. That's almost the problem.

 

Ichika is eleven months old and Touka can count - although on both hands, at least, and not entirely reliably - how many times they have had sex in that time period. Granted, she'd imposed the ban for the first few months purposely, when she was still weak and healing and honestly didn't want to be touched in any way, but it seemed like the second their daughter learned how to walk, she'd also figured out how to ensure they had no privacy.

 

And everything is just so _busy_ , now. An active, happy baby to wake up to every few hours, Kaneki in and out of Kimi's lab and other tests at least once a week, her own self imposed reconciliation schedule with Yoriko, Ichika's own doctor visits, learning to keep house together, fitting in visits with Yomo and Ayato and Hinami and Hide and Mutsuki and everyone else -

 

The only time they got to spend together that wasn't over a meal usually followed by bathing a messy toddler was few and far between. Yomo's interest in babysitting for them has been nothing short of a godsend. But tonight he's busy with Uta. Doing whatever they do when Uta decides it's time to do it.

 

Granted, Touka is happy. She's happy in such a human way that it feels impossible and fragile at the same time that stability threads her life together. _It's wonderful. It's really, really wonderful._

 

But she is _so_ pent up and horny that she feels like she's going to explode.

 

What little time they had at home was taken up by a _very_ attentive toddler, so Touka had taken to finding him outside the house in a desperate bid to take the edge off.

 

Earlier, Kaneki had taken one look at her as she'd come to walk them back after a dual appointment with Kimi and promptly dumped Ichika on Nishiki. He'd said something about discussing medical stuff with her where Ichika couldn't hear and then they were in one of the supply closets off of another hallway.

 

Kaneki must have been a little smothered with how hard and desperate her kisses were, but _God fucking dammit she needed this._ He'd dropped to his knees and taken her edge off with his tongue while Touka kept one arm pressed hard to the door, her kagune spluttering under her skin, halfway ready to just impale anyone who dared to open that door on them.

 

No one had, thankfully. And they cleaned up carefully enough that only Nishiki looked suspicious, but he always looked like that so Touka ignored him. It was a little hard to hide Kaneki's satisfied glow, but whatever. Nobody else really knew what it meant, and he was always blush and happy anymore, her adorably simple little idiot husband, so no-one looked twice.

 

Ichika had behaved well for her appointment and neither had any problems to report.

 

But that little taste had almost made it worse. Touka felt that half finished, lingering arousal cling to her mouth and thighs tightly, making her ache for more and _more and more._

 

And Kaneki hadn't been exactly a virtuous saint, either. He'd indulged every one of her suddenly trysts and quickies with enthusiasm to spare. 

 

Logically, he was just as deprived as she was and could be even more of a sex fiend when he set his mind to it, he was just too shy to initiate anything in crazy places like she did. It wasn't her fault that they didn't have any good time to fuck in the house. So what if it was a little uncouth to have sex in public areas. Who was going to stop them? Nishiki? Miza? _She thinks the fuck not._ They were both still recovering from their own accidentally public sexcapades. The only one who Touka would actually feel bad being caught by would be Yomo. Maybe Akira. Amon would probably faint. That's about it.

 

Really, the only threat of intrusion that has actually ground them to a standstill is Ichika herself.

 

They'd been under the sheet, at least, and hadn't had any sort of easily visible toys laying around, but neither of them could honestly say how long she'd stood in the doorway, battered bunny plush in hand, nor could they account for what she might have heard. She hadn't shown any signs of distress or been odd around them since, but Touka still felt bad about it. She'd picked up the internal slide lock when she'd grabbed groceries the next day.

 

 And lube.

 

_It's been a long, long time._

 

But now, with Ichika down for the count and the door safely locked, they were _free_. They were free to fuck and Touka felt ready to vibrate herself into a new kind of being, but half her mind was stuck so firmly in Cockblock City that she didn't know what to do.

 

Luckily, she'd married someone who did.

 

Kaneki pressed her to sit at the edge of the bed and then kissed her firmly, guiding her to relax slowly.

 

She breathed deeply through the kiss and wound her arms around his shoulders, adoring the familiar taste of him. Kissing was always so satisfying - it might be because she's a ghoul that keeping her mouth on him feels so good, because it often has a more sedative effect on Kaneki.

 

She grabs at his hair and pulls him down on top of her, squeezing him with her thighs as the aborted desperation starts to crest again, rising up through her like a wave, leaving her clenching and gasping, her kakuhou swelling open, wetness dripping down from her neglected pussy. It's _good_. It's all so good, so fast, but she needs more.

 

"Get," she tries to gasp out, dropping her head back as he starts in on her throat, his hands sliding up her thighs until he finds the top of her socks. "I need - I need -"

 

 "I know," he gasps back, a low growl to his voice as he parts her legs wider. "I know what you want."

 

 _Fuck_. Touka wheezes as he finally abandons her sensitive throat in favor of traveling lower, mouthing at her breasts through her thin sweater. _Fuck, fuck, she needs this._

 

It's hardly a distraction when she gets her own hands on his fly and works to shove his pants down while he manages to free her from her bra. It slips off her shoulders with a shocking relief but stays caught lower on her arms under her ruched up shirt.

 

It _is_ a distraction when she finally gets her hands in Kaneki's pants and finds warm, soft silicone there. Her mouth goes dry all at once and her vagina clenches almost painfully on nothing.

 

She hears him swallow hard against her ear before sliding his hands lower, lower. _Lower_.

 

"Is that what you want?"

 

 _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_ \- "Yes!"

 

Touka all but snarls in his face, desperate beyond words and thoroughly _done_ with playing around - with half finished orgasms and lackluster dryhumping in closets -

 

He silences her with a kiss as she pulls the strap on out of his boxers, weighing her favorite toy in her hand with anticipation.

 

Her own panties are tugged out of the way, her skirt shoved up practically into her hanging bra and it's still not fast enough. She pants roughly under him as she aligns the dildo with herself and thrusts _down_.

 

Only the very tip presses in, not enough, _not enough_ \- as Kaneki presses her down into the bed, holding her steady. This time, she does snarl, biting lightly at his soft mouth, her kagune leaking a bit.

 

He murmures something, but Touka lacks the capacity to listen as he finally, finally thrusts in, shattering the heavy stress she's been under and sending her down into a blissful, mindless pleasure. It's all stretch, mostly. But it's so _good_. It's exactly what she needed.

 

Kaneki presses a tiny kiss to her shoulder, trembling faintly as he holds position.

 

"Okay? Touka?" He breathes, nearly silent. She manages a nod, wrapping all her limbs around him tightly. The vibration of his chuckle moves straight through her.

 

He starts to gently thrust before she can get any more impatient. It's too _slow_ , but this toy is big and that makes up for it. She's so wet and open and ready that it's easy to take it, and she humps back in rhythm, trying to get him to go faster, harder, fiercer.

 

He hums low in her ear and squeezes her tight, slowing further, pulling out almost languidly to push gently back inside. Touka's caught between crying and flipping them over to take control if he _can't act right_ -

 

But then he picks up the pace with a sharp thrust straight into her favorite angle and all the impatient words in her head fall out her mouth as she moans. The pace goes brutal; she can hardly keep up and goes limp under his care.

 

Oh now _this_ \- this was exactly what she needed.

 

The fierce pace builds up friction quickly - it's almost painful, how intense the pleasure is, how sudden it feels after such a long drought. Her orgasm threatens to arrive too soon - _again, god dammit_ \- but there's nothing Touka can do besides take it. She needs this - she wants more and _more_ and _more_ , until she blacks out or collapses or dies or something. It feels like something should happen - the absolutely overwhelming pleasure makes her belly spasm with every thrust directly to her g spot and she's not sure where the rest of her body is.

 

When Kaneki leads her in bed, he really _leads_. Touka can't do anything but follow -

 

And come to quickly.

 

Orgasm shoots through her along another thrust, painful in its intensity, leaving her voiceless and tense. Kaneki works her through it gently, brushing through her hair lightly.

 

"Uh, Touka? Are you okay, was that good -"

 

"...more -" Touka rasps impatiently, fumbling for the toy before he can try to pull out any farther.

 

"Are you sure?" She grabs his ass and forces him forward instead of answering. The angle is off and it makes her wince, but her pussy is so sensitized and clenching with sharps little shocks of pleasure, leaving her very little room for the vocal reassurance Kaneki likes to have.

 

But he knows her, knows her inside and out, and so he trusts her in this. 

 

He grabs her legs and repositions her firmly, holding her down steadily against the mattress. Touka snatches at his arms, the anticipation almost killing her.

 

The pace he sets immediately has her gasping, the too intense pleasure making it hard to breathe, the pressure of his hold stealing the words from her mouth and blinding her to all but the sensation of being soundly fucked. The firm muscle under her squeezing hands ripples and tenses and his fingers dig in to her thighs, holding her steady.

 

It's all so good so fast, it's like an electric shock to her system and the desperation builds even higher where it should be abating -

 

It's wonderful - it's _perfect_ -

 

Touka _comes_ , and arches through it and can't breathe -

 

She comes to what's probably a few seconds later to a very guilty Kaneki staring at her, flushed darkly, his healing marks pulsing with light. His tight hold goes slack, and he opens his mouth to say something stupid, so Touka kisses him instead.

 

She tries to convey her intensity with her tongue alone, and must succeed because she's rewarded with a gentle, tentative thrust. She feels distinctly sloppy now, dripping and stretched wonderfully and almost sated after so long, and it's wonderful. _Finally_.

 

It's too much and not enough rolled together into one embrace and Touka hasn't felt this great, this intense, this close to breaking, in _months_.

 

Kaneki must understand her perfectly, because he keeps going exactly like she would beg him to do if she could use her mouth for anything else right now.

 

It's a little unfair of her though - to wring two orgasms from him without allowing him any himself, so she tries to get her arms to cooperate in touching him, but she's so shakey and fucked out and trembling hard though the slow, gentle rythym he's set for her that she can barely move. 

 

If she could get her mouth to stop kissing him she'd ask for _more_ , but she can only manage to get her hands on his shoulders and push weak fingertips into his sensitive kakuhou in thanks.

 

He shudders and sighs above her, tucking his face against her neck and pressing even closer, allowing her to rest her arms more neatly and reach deeper into him. The angle of his next thrust sparks sharply, but with less desperation than before. Touka hooks her fingers into the swelling slits beneath his shirt and let's herself drift through it.

 

It almost hurts more than anything else now, intense beyond pleasure, but Touka can't even imagine stopping. 

 

The third orgasm comes more slowly, passing through her like a wave instead of a typhoon. It's peaceful. It's _perfect_.

 

The absurd high she'd fallen into breaks finally and Touka is left sated and exhausted and happy. _Fuck, she'd missed this._

Kaneki pulls out carefully and then pets her kindly, keeping her awake.

 

"Okay? Touka?" He asks very gently, wide eyed and searching. Touka hums tiredly in response, turning into his palm as he wipes at her tears. She hadn't noticed.

 

"Sorry," she manages in a breathless whisper after a few seconds. "Did you...?" 

 

Kaneki shakes his head slowly, still looking at her with that ridiculous expression of shock and delight, like she did something great by coming three times and not reciprocating. He also looks a little tentative, like he thinks if he stops watching her she'll pass out. Which is a fair thought because she will. _She will. Oh_ , Touka's going to crash _hard_ and not exist for a very wonderful few hours now.

 

The small amount of mental faculties she still possesses makes her feel bad about it, but with her feeling this good, she can absolutely wake up in a few hours and treat him to the same. Tomorrow - they probably don't have to do anything. She'll make it happen. She'll pay him back handsomely for this.

 

He's been carefully inching back, fussing at her messy clothes, but she gets him into a sloppy kiss to promise that. The tiny moan he gives her feels like understanding, which is good because that's all she can manage at the moment.

 

Together, they somehow get her to finish wriggling out of her clothes and tucked in. _That's so nice_. Touka has the best husband in the world.

 

The best husband in the world keeps trying to talk to her and she keeps shushing him until he gives in and spoons her instead.

 

Ichika sleeps through the night, and so does Touka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3c didn't think I'd be back, did u? Well, never fear, the horny lesbian is here


End file.
